


When Three Worlds Colide

by sepulchrecas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, Jealous Tony, Love Confessions, Making Out, Multi, Pining Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pepper,” he asks when she comes in the room to get him. “How would you get over a broken heart?”<br/>“Why do you ask?”<br/>“Because I have one.”<br/>“I suggest Tom and Jerry’s, but I don’t know how sold you are on getting drunk because that can help, too, but we both remember the last time that happened.”<br/>“I don’t know, it was pretty fun on my end.”<br/>“Not for everyone involved, and I don’t think your guests would appreciate their things being destroyed. Now, should I get you toast, or a glass of whiskey?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Three Worlds Colide

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Tony works hard on trying to get himself stabilized without the damn magnet in his chest. He melts things together, he fuses atoms to one another, but he ends up blowing his lab to bits more than he helps himself.

It’s more than frustrating -- it’s maddening.

“Hey, Stark, you got a minute?” Steve asks, coming down the stairs in one of those tight tee shirts and some grey sweatpants that hug his hips.

“Sure,” he replies, and takes off his mask, puts down the proton separator remote, powers down the machine.

“Look, I know you’re probably more familiar with this area than I am, obviously. What sorta restaurants are around here? Nothing too fancy, but I’d like to have some ideas.”

“Why are you going? Did we run out of food? I can get Pepper to --”

“No, Banner just left to get some, but Thor and I are going out tonight, and we were wondering what was around here.”

“Asgard? Didn’t think I’d ever see you two pairing up. Is he the one that’s got you all hot, Rogers?” Tony asks trying to hide his disappointment that’s making his chest hurt, and not because of the magnet and what he's shoved in it. It’s getting harder and harder to breathe, but he goes over all his favorite restaurants in town.

“Uh, yeah,” Steve flushes, and that big smile stretches his lips. The one that Tony wants to see every day, but now that’s not even remotely a possibility. He can’t compete with Thor, as kind and sweet as he is.

“Well, there’s _Anderson’s_ , that one’s pretty good. They have good potatoes. That’s the only one that comes to mind.”

“Thank you, really.”

Steve leaves, and only when Tony knows he’s gone does he throw the remote across the room, and it shatters against the wall.

He fists his hands in his hair and curses. His heart hurts, and it’s beating a little too fast for his liking. He walks up the stairs and goes straight to bed.

He doesn’t want to be up when the happy couple gets back. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to live through it.

The next morning he wakes to talking and laughing. Most of the people on the team, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Steve, Banner -- everyone else -- has taken to sleeping in his apartment, restored and everything, able to house them all.

The tower is great, but it’s winter time, and the heating system isn’t all that great up there.

Here, however, he has access to good heat, and they all have access to what they need.

It’s not him they need, however. It’s just his house. He’s done nothing to help any of them.

“Pepper,” he asks when she comes in the room to get him. “How would you get over a broken heart?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because I have one.”

“I suggest Tom and Jerry’s, but I don’t know how sold you are on getting drunk because that can help, too, but we both remember the last time that happened.”

“I don’t know, it was pretty fun on my end.”

“Not for everyone involved, and I don’t think your guests would appreciate their things being destroyed. Now, should I get you toast, or a glass of whiskey?”

“Both.”

“Get out of bed and I’ll make it for you.”

He does, and he puts on some fresh clothes before joining her downstairs.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve calls, but he only waves and ducks around the corner. He sees Thor sneak up behind him, and he can’t watch that.

He’ll be happy for them from afar, but there’s no way he’ll be able to sit in a room with them ever, it makes his stomach churn just thinking about it.

He downs a couple glasses of whiskey, just enough to make his head a little fuzzy. He probably shouldn’t go back down to his lab to work, but he does.

He does little things here and there, cleans up pieces of glass and shards of metal that have lodged themselves in the wall from when his first project of the night blew up yesterday.

That reminds him, he still has the gash on his arm to clean out, but that can wait until later, it doesn’t do anything but sting, and he knows it’s sterile.

“You’re bleeding,” he hears a voice say behind him, and Thor is standing there looking worried, but Tony just brushes him off.

“I’m fine. Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“I . . . Steve wanted me to come down and make sure that you’re alright, he said you were drinking alcohol this morning.”

“I’m fine.”

“Can I help?”

“I told you I’m fine.”

“Is there something wrong?” Thor asks quietly. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk right now.”

Thor waits around for a few more moments expecting Tony to continue but he doesn’t. Thor leaves the room quickly, an air of awkwardness and confusion, maybe hurt, following him on the way out.

That night Tony sleeps restlessly and wakes with a hangover he was expecting, but he wasn’t expecting the other two people in the room helping him into the bathroom so he can gag into the toilet bowl.

He's not wearing a shirt so they just wipe his mouth clean with a washcloth and take him back to bed.

"We'll talk when you're feeling better," Steve whispers in his ear, and he gets two kisses to his forehead that put him back to sleep.

He wakes up warm, and when he looks to the side there’s a man sleeping under his sheets, long hair obscuring his face, but he knows it’s Thor. Steve has his arm around Tony’s waist, snoring quietly with a pool of drool falling from his open mouth.

He’s pretty sure he didn’t drink that much, but the chances have never been and will never be in his favor.

“Tony? You awake? Good mornin’,” Steve drawls.

“What are you . . . when did you . . .?” He leaves his half-said questions hanging, and he’s surprised when Steve leans over to kiss him sweetly.

He makes a shocked noise, and Steve kisses him harder. Lips latch onto the back of his neck, and Tony melts into their arms with a groan.

“Is this okay?” Thor asks, and he cants his hips back, a silent ‘yes’. Steve sucks on his tongue, and Tony’s cock begins to harden as hands wander over his bare skin.

He pulls his body back from Steve so he doesn’t feel his erection, but then fingertips are ghosting over his length.

“We want you to be with us,” Steve says, and he kisses Thor over Tony’s shoulder. “That okay? That good?”

“Yes, yes, that’s good, oh god, that’s good.” Tony’s eyes roll back when Thor takes his cock in hand, pulling his length out through the slit in his boxers. “Thor, I -- keep doing that _your hands_ ,” Tony moans. 

Thor’s hands are huge and warm, warmer than his own, and he thrusts into the grip his thick fingers make.

Steve sucks bruises into Tony’s neck like a pro, and Tony moans and groans his way towards an orgasm.

“I love you,” Steve says, and grins beautifully. Tony kisses it away, and his cock spills over Thor’s hand. Steve swallows the loud sound he makes, and then Thor is making him turn over in the sheets so he can rut into his grip better.

Whereas Steve is sort of gentle, a careful, passionate lover, Thor is passionate in an entirely different way. His hands grip Tony’s hips, and he kisses Tony like he’s wanted to for all of eternity. He doesn’t take his time, he kisses Tony like they’re seconds away from death.

His cock is hard and thick under the layers of clothes he’s wearing, and he skillfully manages to get naked while having his tongue shoved down Tony’s throat.

Steve fits his cock between Tony’s cheeks, between his legs, and he thrusts shallowly until Tony feels come between his thighs.

Thor slides his cock through Steve’s mess, and he can feel his breath on the back of his neck, hot and wanting as he kisses lazily at the skin there.

“Tony, I love you,” Thor whispers against his lips, and he comes with a low groan and a roll of hips. Their stubble catches together as they slide their lips together, and Tony lets himself revel in the warm bodies around him, in the afterglow of an orgasm considering he’s not had one in some time.

“This is a good dream,” he says, and Steve laughs. It’s going to be hard to be around them both when he wakes now that he knows he wants both of them, is truly in love with them both.

He pinches himself but he doesn’t jolt awake like he thought he would. He does it again.

“It’s no dream,” Thor says, a smile gracing his face, accentuating his handsome features.

“Oh god, well that changes a lot.”

“Not really. Thor and I talked it out over dinner the other night and decided this is what we want. We want you, Tony, if you’ll have us.”

“Of course, but the question is why you want me in the first place. I’m --”

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect, and we will keep telling you until you believe it.”

“Oh, I believe it alright,” Tony says, but there’s also the underlying scared tones Thor picks up on. He kisses the fear away.

“We love you. Nothing and no one is going to change that, not from this world, and not from any other. Do you trust us?” Tony nods his head. “Then we trust you.”

“Can we stay here, or do you want us to --”

“Stay, please. This big bed is lonely with no one in it.”

“It won’t have to worry about being alone anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
> [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
